A Promise of Always
by LadyAkuma20
Summary: An AU story, where Lydia has a sister, Elizabeth, aka Lizzy. What happens when Beetlejuice's former best friend before Lydia returns?
1. Prequel

Author's notes- Lizzy Deetz is my own character, and I would appreciate no one using her without my permission. Which I'd probably give if you ask.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Beetlejuice(I wish I did) but I DO own Lizzy Deetz. nods I also am not making any money off of my work.

(Prequel)

11 years ago

8 year old Lizzy Deetz ran to her room crying. It had been a few months since her mom died, and now Delia was convincing her dad to remarry, for her and Lyds's sakes...Lizzy knew deep down that that evil woman had killed her mom. Delia had been their nanny before their mom died, and the doctors thought she might have been poisoned. And Lizzy knew just who to blame for that. Delia. 

She needed to get away. Someplace Delia COULDN'T follow. Good thing she'd told Delia and Daddy that she was going camping all weekend. She looked in the mirror, Beej wasn't there, not right now. She'd go looking for him. 

"Though I know I should be wary

Still I venture someplace scary

Ghostly Haunting I turn loose

Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, BEETLEJUICE!" she said, and the portal to her best friend opened. She ran through it, and looked around. Her clothes had changed immediately. She had on black and white striped leggings and flat black shoes, a pair of black bike shorts, and a purple tank-top. And her hair, long and black, was held up by two black and white ribbons in high pigtails. 

She ran into the roadhouse, her dark brown eyes looking anxiously for BJ. She saw Jacques in his room, and knocked. 

"Jacques, have you seen Beej?" she asked him smiling.

Jacques smiled, everyone loved the young girl, full of life, dark, but still having enough energy to brighten up the room. 

"Oui, Lizzy, he iz at the Eye-scream par'lour" he said, and she smiled brightly.

"Thank you! I'll stay for dinner tonight, so see you later!" she waved. 

Lizzy ran to the Eye-scream parlor, Beej always got her her favorite when he took her, and if she hurried, he still might, and Ice cream might make all her sadness go away. She saw him in the parlor, chowing on a Beetleburger and a sludge shake, and she grinned, knocking on the window and waving.

Beetlejuice was in the middle of a bite of food when he heard a knock at the window. Turning, he grinned as he saw Lizzy, her normal outfit on. She was his favorite mortal person, she was the only other mortal he'd ever seen who'd eat a beetle with him and smile about it. He snapped his fingers and poofed her inside, into the seat across from him.

She'd giggled as he waved back, and saw him snap his fingers, and she was soon sitting across from him. She grinned at him.

"Hi Beej! Can I stay in the Roadhouse this weekend? Delia's driving me up the wall." she asked, almost pleading.

Beetlejuice looked at her, and saw the desperation on the 8 year old's face. He nodded."Sure thing Babes, but care to tell a ghost what Delia the demonic's done now?" he asked. 

She giggled, and nodded."Well...She wants my daddy to marry her...for mine and Lyds's sakes. Beej, I hate her. I just want her to leave me alone. She said she was gonna send me away as soon as daddy marries her, and I don't wanna go away..." she said. Going away meant leaving Beej.

Beetlejuice's blood was boiling. Delia wasn't sending HIS Babes away..."Your dad's not stupid enough to marry Delia, babes. She won't send you away." he said, trying to convince himself as well as her.

She looked down a bit, and nodded. Then she brightened as a waiter brought her an ice cream, chocolate with sprinkles and a beetle on top. "My favorite! How'd you know I was coming??" she asked him, smiling. 

"Simple babes, I heard my name, but I wasn't being summoned, so I knew you were comin here, and I figured someone'd tell you where I was." he shrugged, smiling as she dug into her ice cream, crunching down the beetle first. As he'd said, the only girl who'd chomp down a beetle happily.

They finished their Eye-scream and Beej decided to take her shopping for something nice, she'd had a rough day. He carried her on his shoulders as she talked, told him about her day, how she'd beat up a bunch of boys who were picking on her, and he beamed with pride. He'd told her to do that if anyone bothered her. She'd been suspended though, but her daddy understood why she'd fought them, so she wasn't in trouble. He grinned. Charlie wasn't such an idiot.

He'd first met Liz a year ago. Her mother and him had been friends, and so she was summoning him to protect her babies, her 7 year old and her newborn. He'd told her that she'd be fine, but she'd summoned him one last time on her deathbed...and he promised to protect them. She'd told him not to worry about Lydia right now, Delia wouldn't be stupid enough to hurt a baby, but her older child...she needed protection...and a friend. He'd agreed, and she died relieved. 

Now, after a year of protecting the girl, she was his best friend, and losing her would rip him in two. 

They reached the Shocking Mall, and he took her to a toy store. She was innocent as she looked thru the spooky toys, then she smiled and held up a doll, it had black hair and green eyes.

"Can I get this? It's all I want, Delia took my other one and broke her." she asked, and explained. Beetlejuice smiled and nodded, inside, he was burning again. How DARE she take his gift to his Babes away! Well, this'd show her. He got her the toy, and the went back to the roadhouse.

"Beej...can I fly home? Please??" she asked. The roadhouse was pretty much her home...

"He laughed, and snapped his fingers, making the both of them rise in the air and they floated all the way back to the roadhouse, where she spent the weekend playing with Beetlejuice and having a good time...

3 months later 

She came thru the portal sobbing, her hair a mess. She hadn't even changed into her netherworld outfit, and there was a bruise on her left cheek. She jumped into Beetlejuice's coffin, and waited for him, crying all over his bed.

He walked in and heard someone crying. Walking to his bedroom, he saw his babes crying her little heart out, and he lifted her up and held her as she cried. Her father had married Delia a month ago, and ever since she'd been bruised and hurt. He dreaded the answer to his question...but he had to ask. "Babes, what's wrong?"

"Beej, She's makin me leave! For a long time, til I get done with school! She called it a boarding school, and I can't even come home!!" she cried.

If he could have paled any more, he would have. His babes was being forced to leave...it wasn't fair. 

"Beej, promise, you'll never forget me! Promise!" she said, looking him in the eyes, almost desperate.

"I promise babes..." he said, his voice cracking. "I promise..." 


	2. Chapter 1

Lydia Deetz ran excitedly into the Netherworld, her poncho fluttering behind her. Her sister was finally coming home! She was so excited. She ran into the roadhouse, and almost knocked Beetlejuice over. 

"Whoa, Babes! What's cookin?!" he grinned, glad she was happy about something. She'd been a bit down lately. 

"My sister! She comes home today! From boarding school!" she said and noticed Beej's face had changed. It had gone from grinning and playful to serious and contemplative, and it scared her. 

"Today. She's coming back today? Can...can I see her?" he asked, and Lydia looked at him strangely.

"Sure Beej...Come on. I need to get back anyways." Lydia said looking at him.

It had been so long...and he hadn't seen her. She had no way of seeing him in that cruddy school...and he'd missed her. Sure, he'd had Lyds...but it wasn't the same. She had been his very best friend. 

They poofed back to the regular world after Lydia said his name three times, and they waited, hearing footsteps come up the stairs. Lydia looked over at the door, not noticing how Beetlejuice was staring at the door...

The door opened, and Lizzy came in, throwing her bag on the bed. 

"Lyds!" she said, grabbing her little sister in a hug. Lizzy was 20 now, she'd failed two grades because Delia had called and told the headmaster that she was a problem child and needed the extra time. She'd grown, her hair was all the way down her back. It had streaks of purple in it, and she was tall and slender, and still only slightly pale. She and Lyds came apart, Lydia smiling at her sister, and Lizzy looked over to 'Cousin BJ' whom Beetlejuice had turned into. She looked at him, and her eyes filled with tears. She shut the door, and turned to him. 

"Beej...turn to yourself so that I can give you a hug." she said, making tears well up in Beetlejuice's eyes, and a shocked look appear on Lydia's face. He poofed back into his original shape, and pulled her into a hug, his hand resting on her hair his head in her neck. He'd missed his friend.

"Babes, I missed you. Didn't Delia ever let you come home?" he asked her, and she smiled, burying her face in his dingy suit. 

"No. She made me stay there all year long...it was awful." Lizzy said sadly. She'd really wanted to come home. She had missed so much.

"Wait a minute...you two KNOW each other?!" Lydia asked shocked. Beetlejuice and Lizzy broke apart, and laughed. 

"Yeah, we know each other. We were...are...best friends." she said, and he nodded. 

"That's right Babes, your sis and I are pretty tight! She's the first person who ever got me to bathe." he said grinning. Lizzy grinned, and Lydia looked at them, a smile forming on her face.

"That's just...wow!" Lydia said, and Lizzy grinned. Her little sis had gotten so Goth lately. She loved it. 

"LIZZY! LYDIA! Come down here!" Delia screeched, and Lizzy frowned. Even after 11 years, Delia was annoying. 

"Well, sis, shall we?" Lizzy grinned, and pointed at Lydia's mirror. Lydia grinned, and together, the sisters joined hands and chanted. 

"Though I know I shouls be wary

Still I Venture someplace scary

Ghostly Hauntings I turn loose

Beetlejuice Beetlejuice BEETLEJUICE!" and they were all transported back to the netherworld. 

(Sorry it's so short...)


End file.
